gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus
The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus is the main mobile suit of the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Design & Development As Gundam Barbatos fought many battles with its pilot Mikazuki Augus, it became too damaged to be repaired.HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual(Official English translation) Barbatos was temporarily left with the MS Workshop in Saisei, the home base of Teiwaz, and received an overhaul. Frame parts in the arm and leg joints were changed to those reproduced by Teiwaz, this helps to resolve the accumulated damages and also improved their movability.1/100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual Using Mikazuki's combat data, the mobile suit's reaction speed and mobility were increased, and adjustments are made through the Alaya-Vijnana System to deepen the link between the machine's movement and the pilot's own senses. As a result, the Gundam Frame's response rate was adjusted to match with the speed that Mikazuki senses. The suit's armaments were also rebuilt to fit Mikazuki's fighting style, and while its body armor is light, it is designed to most effectively fend off the impacts of being shot by a greater use of curved surfaces. Since Mikazuki prefers close combat, reducing damage sustained until he gets close to the opponent is a major issue. The name "Lupus" was given by the Saisei's Chief Mechanic, who was also responsible for the mobile suit's maintenance. Armaments ;*Sword-Mace :A heavy, close combat weapon developed by Teiwaz's technicians for Barbatos Lupus, its shape is designed to avoid hampering the MS' mobility. ;*200mm Gun :Mounted on forearms, the gun barrel faces backward when not in use and rotates forward when in use. The recoil when fired is absorbed by the weapon's rail slide, minimizing the effect on the control of the MS. Close combat weapon can be held in hand while the 200mm Gun is equipped. ;*Twin Mace :The main weapon for Barbatos used in a melee.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 5 box text(Official English translation) ;*Arm Rocket Launcher :Close to mid-range shooting weapons.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 6 box text Like the 200mm gun, they are mounted on the forearms, and face backwards when not in use and rotates forward when used. They also have the same rail slides as the 20mm gun for absorbing recoil. Close combat weapon can be held in hand while the launchers are equipped. ;*New Sword :A sword forged by the MS workshop in Saisei for Barbatos Lupus' use. Its blade is made of the same rare alloy as that used in mobile suit's frames, and in the hands of the right pilot, it can bisect a mobile suit. Equipment ;*Backpack Arm :Like the original Barbatos, Barbatos Lupus has a pair of Backpack Arms on its back to mount weapons. They also contain a hidden claw each that can used for attacks. ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :The cable connecting the pilot to the machine's Alaya-Vijnana system is lengthen and can be extended out of the cockpit. This is to assist Mikazuki who has lost sensation in his right arm. Operational History Gundam Barbatos Lupus was first deployed during the defense of a half-metal mine run by Kudelia Aina Bernstein's Admoss Company. It aided the other Tekkadan's Mobile Suits, the Shiden and Shiden Custom, in repealing the attack of the Dawn Horizon Corps' Garm Rodi forces. After forcing the enemy to withdraw, the Barbatos Lupus stopped working due to an impact received from a hard landing earlier. Later it was deployed to fight off the Dawn Horizon Corps in space, destroying multiple Garm Rodis and eventually defeating the Hugo used by the group's leader Sandoval Reuters, leading to his capture by Mikazuki. During the Arbrau-SAU war, it was deployed alongside Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City and some Shidens to aid Tekkadan's Earth Branch and protected McGillis during the conflict. During a later battle in the same war, it rescued a shocked and inexperienced Hush Middy from a Geirail Scharfrichter. Notes & Trivia *Barbatos is the 8th demon of the Ars Goetia. *"Lupus" is Latin for "wolf". Gallery Gundam Barbatos standing over Sandoval Rueters fallen suit.png|Gundam Barbatos Lupus with Twin Maces standing over Sandoval Reuters' Hugo. Cvhz7YUVYAAihS0.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus glowing red eye 2.png|Gundam Barbatos Lupus without Limiter Gunpla HGIBO-GundamBarbatosLupus.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016) - Box art 100gundambarbatoslupus.jpg|1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016) - Box art BBSenshi-GundamBarbatosLupusDX.jpg|[Gundam BB Senshi #402 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2017) - Box art Lineart References External links *[http://g-tekketsu.com/2nd/ms/01.php Gundam Barbatos Lupus on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site) Category:Post Disaster Technology